Ask the Hetalia Characters!
by WhiteHawk19
Summary: Ever wanted to ask your favorite nation a question? Or dare him/her to do something to satisfy your fan cravings? Well here is the place for you to go. Rated T for cursing and perverted content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**So, I've seen a lot of these 'Ask Hetalia' things. But, most of the ones that I have seen have been discontinued or the author just doesn't update them anymore. So I decided I'm going to make one of my own to satisfy all of those Hetalia fans! (Who may or may not include me...)**

**But, the main reason I'm doing this is because I am cosplaying America this year at an anime convention. So I want to get used to his personality and stuff. **

**I'm also doing this because I have some great fan-fiction ideas for the Hetalia characters, and I want to get used to all of their personalities and such. This is my first story so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Also, I am rating this T because, well, there probably will be cursing and some perverts involved. *Cough* France *Cough***

**So let's introduce everyone!**

America: Sup.

England: I can't believe you talked me into this...

Canada: H-hello...

China: Hello, aru!

Russia: Become one with Mother Russia, da?

France: Bonjour, mes amis.

Germany: Guten tag.

Prussia: Hello from the awesome me!

Italy: Ciao! *Waves*

Romano: Ciao... *Muttering* I can't believe I got sucked into this...

Spain: Hola!

Japan: Konichiwa.

Greece: *Sleeping*

_So, yeah! Ask us questions! Dares are allowed, too. _

**(Also, if I forgot anyone tell me and I will add them.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! My hostages and I are back to answer more questions!_

England: Just get on with it, will you? How many questions do we have?

_Four!_

Everyone: *Groans*

_Oh, shut it! You should be glad we got questions! I was going to make Iggy dress like a pirate if we didn't. _

England: What! How would that help?

_*Shrugs* I don't know. But it would make me happy. Well, here's the first set of questions! These are from _**LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14. **_They ask:_

**Hey guys!**

Everyone: Hello. (Aru)

**I'm Aaliyah but you can call me Ali since new peeps tend to get my name wrong...a lot. **

_Heh, I know how you feel._

**Questions:**

**How old are you guys? Just curious. **

America: Ooh! I know this one for Iggy! He's REALLY old! Like millions!

England: I am not you git!

China: I am the oldest!

_Yeah, I think we figured that one out._

Germany: I'd like to keep my age to myself, thanks.

Prussia: Well the awesome me is older than my less awesome brother!

Italy: *Thinks for a moment* A couple thousand I think...

Spain: Sorry, amigo, I think I'll keep my age to myself.

Russia: I'll tell you if you become one with Mother Russia, da?

Canada: A-about as old as America...

France: Old enough, mon ami.

Greece: *Still sleeping*

_Man, I wish I could sleep like that..._

**Do you guys love bunnies? Bunnies are soooo adorable.**

America: *Shrugs* Yeah, I guess bunnies are cool.

England: Of course! But I really love Flying Mint Bunny.

China: Bunnies are okay, aru, but I like pandas more.

Germany: *Shrugs* I guess...?

Italy: Si! I love bunnies!

Romano: Um, I guess.

Spain: Si.

Russia: As long as they don't eat my sunflowers, then I'm okay with them.

Canada: Yes, I like bunnies.

France: Oui, I like bunnies as well.

Greece: *Wakes up for a moment* I like my cats. *Goes back to sleep*

_I like trains!_

Greece: Hm?

_Oh nothing, nothing. Go back to sleep. _

**What is your favorite hobby or hobbies?**

England: Cooking, of course!

_Um, sure England. _

England: What? My cooking is good!

_Uh, yeah, sure it is, Iggy. Keep telling yourself that._

America: Being the hero!

China: Building my Chinatowns, aru!

Germany: Training.

Prussia: Being the awesome me!

Italy: Eating pasta~!

Romano: I guess it would be eating tomatoes.

Spain: Spending time with my Lovi, of course!

Romano: *Glares*

Russia: Following China in a panda suit.

China: You do what!

Canada: Um, I'm not sure...

France: Well I-

_France, I think we all know what you're favorite hobby is. And since Greece is still sleeping, I would say that his hobby is sleeping. _

**Mine are listening to music, writing, and sleeping. **

_Ha, ha, same here! Just add drawing and playing video games to the list. Also, thinking of fun ways to torture my hostages. _

**On a scale of 1 to 10, how hard is being a country?**

England: 10. It's hard trying to deal with all of the problems your country is having effects you majorly. Then you also have to deal with the other countries. *Glares at America and France*

_Well, what about you America? You should know, Mr. Economic Slump. _

America: Economic Slump? Oh, yeah, that. It's pretty hard sometimes. I would have to say 10, too.

Everyone: 10. (Aru)

**Now the My Dare goes to France. *evil smile***

_Ooh, this is going to be interesting. _

**Ok, shave your head, put on a ballerina dress, go on a hand stand into split reciting how awesome I am. **

_My friend, you know how to be evil! *High fives*_

France: But my hair! Not my gorgeous hair!

England: Ha! Take that Frog!

_*Hands France a bald cap* As much as I hate you, I gotta admit, your hair is pretty amazing. It's called a loophole. But try anything perverted or weird I am going to hold you down and shave your head myself._

France: *Takes bald cap and runs off to change* *Come back and does as told*

**Thanks, **

**Ali~**

**P.s. I know this is weird but can I give you guys hugs, pweasew**

Everyone: Fine. (Aru) *Hugs*

_Okay, next set of questions. These are from _**anamanga9**_. They ask:_

**To Arthur (England):**

**Are you secretly jealous of Francis (France) hair? Or cooking?**

England: Of course I'm not jealous of that frog! I wouldn't want to look like a girl! And I cook way better than him!

_Sure you do, Iggy. But we all know you're jealous. _

England: I am not!

_Yeah, yeah. Next question. _

**Do you miss young Alfred (America)?**

England: Yes, I do.

'_Dawwwww. _

England: *Glares* I really do miss those times. Back when he was loyal and not an idiotic pig!

America: Hey!

_Way to ruin a sweet moment. _

England: What! I'm only speaking the truth!

**Why are you so mean to Feliciano (Italy)?**

England: I am not mean! I'm just trying to stay powerful, that's all.

**To Ludwig (Germany):**

**Didn't you like Feliciano's friendship poster? (Reference on Hetalia world series episode 19)**

Germany: Of course I liked it.

**Oh and why do you look so much like Holy Rome?**

Germany: I have no idea what you're talking about.

**To Feliciano:**

**Oh, this is gonna be fun~ What's your favorite food?**

Italy: PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

**That is all~ I love Hetalia**

_Ha, ha, don't we all? Okay, next set of questions are from _**Girlygeek43**_. They ask:_

**England: I've really got to hand it to you. Where do you get the idea for your tv shows? I've been watching clips of Horrible histories on you tube and thanks to the show, I now know why you questioned of being Catholic or Protestant in episode 26 of axis powers.**

**/watch?v=H5Z-avzA7r0**

England: I am very glad that you enjoy my country's TV shows. Unfortunately, I do not come up with them. My people do. I'm also glad you learned something. Learning things doesn't hurt the young people these days.

_Are you trying to say that we young people are stupid?_

England: No! Well, not all of you. Some of you are complete idiots. Especially a certain American. And I'm not talking about you, America.

_Screw you, England. I'm not in a good mood right now. _

France: Ooh, I know what this is about! A certain little former lover of yours has come back, has he not?

_Shut up, France! Keep my personal life out of my RP!_

France: Aw, but why don't you date him again, mon ami? He really likes you.

_I said shut up! I'm not going out with him again!_

France: Is this because you 'like' a certain other person, mon ami?

_*Pulls out a machete and holds it up to France's throat* Say one more thing about that and I'll stab you in the throat!_

Everyone: *Backs away slowly*

England: Bloody psychopath...

_Aw, thank you! Now let's get back to the questions before I murder you, France. _

**Prussia and Germany: I know that Old Fritz is one of Prussia's favorite bosses but how did you feel about Otto Von Bismarck? I studied him and he was such a genius and chances are if other chancellors before WW1 followed what he did, world war one wouldn't have been as bad as it was and there might not have been too many economic problems. *Seriously at the time of Weimar republic things got so bad that it would literally cost you millions of marks to buy a loaf of bread.***

Germany: Ah, I remember those times...

Prussia: Same here! It really sucked, since we were so poor and all that.

Germany: It was really terrible for me, since I had Prussia whining about not having enough food all the damn time.

Prussia: What? I was hungry!

Germany: But back to the question; I agree with you completely. This man was a genius.

Prussia: Yeah, he was awesome! He came from the awesome Prussia, of course! So he gets some of my awesomeness!

Germany: *Rolls eyes* But, yes, maybe if they had considered his views more the war wouldn't have been as bad.

**France: I want to know what was going on with you during the French revolution. Actually what were you thinking during the reign of terror? I heard that if you said something that disagreed with the Republic you would have your head chopped off. **

France: Ah, yes, the French Revolution. Those were quite difficult times, mon ami. Especially when your very government is being torn apart. And la Terreur. Very painful times. I'd rather not talk too much about that time, if you don't mind. It hurt me to see all of my people killed like that.

**America: Do you remember the women who have shaped your history? You know like Susan B Anthony, Harriet Tubman, Amelia Airheart, Elanor Roosevelt, ect.?**

_*Glares at America* -Is not a Feminist but hates sexism with a passion-_

America: *Nervous laugh* Hey, no need to glare at me like that. Of course I remember them! They shaped my history, after all! Anyway, you're still holding your machete and it's kinda scarin' me. 

_Good. That is exactly my point in bringing my machete to my RP. Okay, so the next set of questions is from _**The Rose Red Alchemist**_. They ask:_

**Sable: Hallo, Opa! Trisha and I saw this and we wanted to get to know you better! So we're asking questions.******

**Trisha: Which Opa? Grandpa America's there too.******

**Sable: Ja, but we just met Opa Deutschland a few weeks ago.******

**Trisha: Great Uncle Prussia's also there.******

**Sable: Is that all?******

**Trisha: Nope!~******

**Sable: Mein schwester ist shräg...******

**Trisha: Sí, hermano!******

**Sable: No wonder don't believe me when I tell them that you're the older one. Anyways, we're Hamburg and San Antonio's kids, just in case you forgot. And yes, despite popular belief, San Antonio is a woman.******

**Trisha: Who could get that mixed up?******

**Sable: Okay... First off, Opa, how old are you?**

Germany: Old enough. ****

**Trisha: What do you like to do?**

Germany: Train and make wrust. ****

**Sable: What kind if music do you like?**

Germany: Hm... I guess just... Normal music from my country. I don't listen to music that often.****

**Trisha: Do you want us to visit again soon?**

Germany: Of course.****

**Sable: You love us, right?**

Germany: Of course, why wouldn't I?****

**Trisha: Sweetheart or Disaplinarian? When it comes to kids, we mean.**

Germany: Disciplinarian. Discipline is very important to me. ****

**Sable: Is that it?******

**Trisha: For now!~******

**Sable: Alright. Ich liege dich, Opa. Auf Wiedersehen!******

**Trisha: ¡Adiós! Ti Amo, Grandpa.**

Germany: Ich liebe dich auch, wie gut. Aur Wiedershen.

England: Is that it?

_Yes, that's it. _

England: Finally!

_Shut up! Okay, so see you people in the next chapter. Ask us more questions! Also, I'm sorry for updating kind of late. I have my exams this week so I was doing some last minute studying. Also, last week's been insane. France, keep your mouth shut. So, see you guys later!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! I'm soooooooo sorry for the late update! Exams are such a pain in the ass. Plus, there's been a LOT going on. Stupid damn assholes... ANYWAY. Exams are over, so updates should be back to normal. Also, I was told that I forgot a few female characters. Sorry, I'm just a huge ditz sometimes. So, yeah. Belarus, Ukraine, and Hungary are here. I also forgot Sweden, Finland, and Austria. (Don't worry, I'll add more soon.) They are here, so ask them questions!_

Germany: Can we please get on with the questions already? We're already behind schedule.

_Fine, fine... We have 6 sets of questions this time. First set is from _**CareBearCara101**. They ask:

**Hey America, How do you feel about Obama and the whole were in dept situation and what do you plan on doing about it?**

America: Hm... That's a tricky one. Honestly, as much as I love kicking other countries' asses, I think we should lie back a bit on wars and such. The economy is a real pain right now.

_If I may add to this, I think Congress should focus on actually doing their job instead of focusing on trying to get Obama out of office. That's all they've been doing in the last four years. By the way, America, your economy really does suck. _

America: I know, I know! Obama is really trying though!

**France why do you not like Americans? Werent you the one who gave us the statue of liberty and fought agenst... someone with us?**

France: I only dislike America because he is a slob and nowhere near as handsome as me. Although, he could definitely make that up to me by- Mft!

_*Stuffs a cheeseburger into France's mouth* I think we heard enough, pervert. _

America: Where'd you get the...?

_I was hungry so I brought one. But now that it's been in France's mouth, I don't think I want it anymore. Oh my god, I really am turning into America..._

**P.S. America has invented deep fried butter just thout you'd like to knowXD**

France: Mph!

_France, get the goddamn cheeseburger out of your mouth. As long as you stop being perverted. _

France: *Spits out cheeseburger* I don't see how you can stand this slop, mon ami.

America: Hey!

'_Cause it tastes good._

**Italy I'm Italian, I love you, and PASTA!**

Italy: That's wonderful~! PASTA!

_PASTA! Thought I'd join in. I'm Italian as well! But don't forget about our adorable little Romano~_

Romano: You sound just like Spain!

_Aw, he was right! You do look like a tomato when you get embarrassed. _

Romano: S-shut up!

**England do you not like sealand because your afaid of another Alfrid?**

England: Of course not! I don't think anyone could be as ignorant, sloppy, annoying, obnoxious-

America: Hey! I'm right here, you know!

England: *Glares* As I was saying, I'm not afraid of another Alfred. Sealand just gets on my nerves, pretending to be a country.

_Mm! That reminds me! Our little country- Who is a country, Mr. Bigbrows!- is here too! Ask him questions!_

**Canada don't worry I can see you:)**

Canada: T-thank you... I'm glad that someone notices me...

Kumajiro: Who are you?

_I swear to god, I'm gonna kill that bear._

**Prussa I dare you to take off your shirt and flert with Canada untill he passes out!**

_Ooh, I like this one! I am in love with that pairing! So cute!_

Prussia: Okay~! The awesome me can treat Canada to some flirts! *Takes off shirt*

_Now I really like this dare. _

Prussia: *Flirts with Canada*

Canda: *Blushes and faints*

_So cute! *Pets Canada's head* Prussia, you can keep your shirt off just in case he wakes up. No objections. _

**Germany I dare you to eat nothing but Pasta untill chapter 10! Provided by Italy obvusly:)**

Germany: I... uh... I guess... But can I still have beer?

_Germany, you're not allowed to get drunk yet. Not until I can lock you and Italy in a room together. _

Italy: Ooh, I can cook a lot of pasta for Doitsu~!

**And to anyone I missed FANSERVICE! Oh dont look at me like that! Blame the auther for not puting in more female roals. No mater how you look at it when all the charecters are male the fan girls make there moveXD**

_Hey, I added them! I was being an idiot and forgot to put them in! I'm sorry! And yes, we fan-girls do. I'm still waiting for some more Yaoi in this fic. But Prussia shirtless is good enough. By the way, you can keep it off for the whole chapter. Okay, the next set of questions are from _**Momoko Sui**_. They ask:_

**China, I dare you to watch yaoi.****Russia, watch it with him.**

_Ooh, this is going to be interesting. *Whispering to Russia* By the way, you could get some ideas with this. Just tell me beforehand, m'kay?_

Russia: What is... 'yaoi'?

_You'll see soon enough. Now go on, you two! I'll pull it up on my laptop! *Starts dragging Russia and China into a nearby room*_

China: Wait, aru! I don't want to watch yaoi with him-

_Too bad! Get in that room and watch it! *Pulls some yaoi up on the computer and shoves Russia and China in the room, locking the door*_

Germany: Why did you lock it?

_So China didn't try to run away. I gave Russia some advice, and I don't want China to screw it up. Hungary, I'll send you the clips later. Anyways, they'll be a while. So let's go to the next question._

**Japan, tell Italy what yaoi is.**

Germany: NO!

_Germany, it's a dare. He has to do it. Don't worry, it won't be mentally scarring unless he watches some, which you should NOT do Italy. _

Japan: Well... Uh... Yaoi is... Um...

_Oh my god, Japan. Italy, yaoi is basically the love between two boys. Boy love, pairings with two guys, smexy boy time, stuff like that._

Italy: Oh... Um...

Germany: This is why I didn't want him to know!

_Relax! He's just not allowed to look at any, got it? _

Italy: *Nods*

**Germany I dare you to give the patent of hamburgers to America.**

Germany: Fine. I'll do it later, okay?**  
**

**England, I dare you to put on a french maid outfit. And shorten the skirt! *cue blowing wind***

England: No! I refuse to wear something made for a girl!

_Aw, come on, Iggy! Do iiiiittt!_

England: NO!

_Pwease? *Puppy dog face*_

England: ... No! You're adorable puppy face can't make me do anything! *Looks away*

_Come on! Pweeeeeaaaaseee? _

England: Ugh... Fine, fine. I'll do it. But you owe me!

_Yeah! Thank you Iggy! *Hugs* Now go change! *Gives maid outfit with a shortened skirt*_

England: Where the bloody hell did you get that?

_I always come prepared. Now go! *Shoves into room*_

England: *Comes out in the French maid outfit* There. Are you happy?

_*Turns on fan* Now I'm happy. _

France: *Nosebleeds passes out from the loss of blood*

_Now I'm even happier._

China: *Comes out of the room looking disturbed* What the hell was that- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING, ARU?

Russia: *Comes out behind China* Those clothes are made for women, da?

England: SHUT UP! I HAD TO! AND THIS BLOODY AMERICAN WASN'T HELPING!

_Speaking of Americans, where's America?_

Russia: He's passed out over there.

America: *Nosebleeding*

_Okay then. England you can go change. _

**France, I dare you to act like a straight business man, which without being...uck.**

_Oh, uh, he's still kinda passed out. Hungary, may I have the honor?_

Hungary: Sure. *Hand frying pan*

_Thank you. *Hits France with frying pan*_

France: Ow! What was that for?

_To wake you up. You need to act like a straight business man. Without being awful._

France: Straight? Are you saying I'm not straight?

_Yes. Now wipe the nose blood off from passing out when you saw England in a mini skirt and act like a business man._

France: *Wipes off nose blood* Um...Uh...

_That's good enough. Next dare!_

**China, end your sentences with "degeso". (Ika Musume reference, anyone?/shot)**

China: Um, okay aru- I mean, degeso?

**America and England, switch personalities.**

_Hold on, *Hits America with frying pan* HEY, IGGY LOVER! WAKE UP!_

America: Ow! What the-

_You and England need to switch personalities. Now get your ass up!_

America: Ooh, I can do this one! Ahem...

_This is going to be interesting. _

America: *In a horrible British accent* I am England. I have imaginary friends and I think I can cook even though it always tastes like couch stuffing.

England: I do not act like that you git! I also don't sound that stupid!

_You're turn, Iggy!_

England: Fine. I'M AMERICA! I AM ALWAYS THE HERO AND I EAT NOTHING BUT BURGERS! I'M ALSO GOING TO TURN INTO A DIABETIC FAT PERSON IN A FEW YEARS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Japan and France, switch personalities.**

_Heh, I actually want to see Japan try to act like France. _

Japan: I... Uh... I'm not sure I can do this...

_Do iiiittttt!_

Japan: Um... Bonjour...?

France: That was awful, mon ami. But, I don't think I can act like Japan. I'm not sure I could be so quiet all the time~

**...Aren't I GREAT Yaoi Fangirl? I love torturing them. Not for abuse, though. Boo-bye!**

_YAOIII~! I love torturing them, too! Bye! Okay, next set of questions are from _**SilentShisou**_. They ask:_

**Romaaaaa! (glomps) oh we will have fun torturin-i mean playing with the tsunderes! (fangirl smirk) anyways!**

_*Snicker* Heh, heh..._**  
**

Romano: *Gets glomped* Ugh, get off me dammit!

**England: what if I told you that France stole all your underwear?...and pants. And burned them all? (hides ashes) hehe**

England: I would murder him.

_I would love him forever. _

England: No one asked you!

_And?_

**Japan!: no one has asked you anything yet! Don't be lonely. **

_Heh, heh, poor forever alone Japan. _

**Hmmmmm...oh! :D I got it! How in the world did you come up with cosplay, anime & yaoi? How? Either way genius.**

Japan: Cosplay was easy. I guessed that fans would enjoy dressing up as their favorite characters. Anime was just an idea for shows that people would enjoy, I guess. I'd rather not discuss how I came up with Yaoi.

_In other words, Japan was either really drunk or is hiding a dark secret from us. _

Japan: I am not! I... Uh...

**Greece: (sets,cat on head) wake up! What would you do if all your cats were turned to dogs?**

Greece: *Wakes up and yawns* I would get more cats.

**America: is it true! Warning: quote from my biology teacher..is it true we all need lube? She screamed that today while talking about digestive tracks...also. Why cant u have free health care like your awesomer than Prussia brother Canada? (hugs)**

America: Hahahaha~! I guess! And with the health care, I don't decide that stuff! My boss does!

**Aaannnd Romano!: I cosplay as you. (smirk) be scarred for life! And! I dare you to hug Spain, Germany, America, England and Prussia!**

Romano: Ugh... Why do I have to hug the tomato bastard, the potato bastard, the fat ass, Mr. Giant Eyebrows, and the annoying albino?

_Because the fan-girls said so. Now do it. _

Romano: Fine. *Hugs* Happy?

**Asta la pasta! ****& tomato's :p****Love: Batz.****Sorry Spain! Ill think of a question! (covers blush)**

Spain: It's okay amigo!

_Okay, next set of questions are from _**LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14**_. They ask:_

**Hi!****It's Ali~*smiles with thumbs up* Anyways, I'm sorry I asked you guys age because I know that's really awkward and schstuff so sorry.**

Everyone: It's okay. (Aru)

**So, How are you guys? I hope you guys are doing great!**

England: We would be doing better if we weren't trapped with a psychopath.

_Psh. Being sane isn't fun, Iggy. _

**What would you do if someone asked youa stupid question?**

Everyone: Seriously? (Aru)

**Hostess: *highfives*****Do you guys like Fruits? I do!**

Everyone: I guess...? (Aru)

**Ok, Dare of My Day *pulls ou that with names and randomly picks one* Drumroll please *drum roll*the dare of the day goes to...America! wait-what?****Im sorry dude but My dare for is to prank call switzerland and please don't hate me, I just pick it out randomly.**

America: Um... Okay. *Pulls out phone and dials Switzerland's number* Hello! I was wondering where Liechtenstein was! I need to talk to her about last night...

_Oh, shit. Get ready to die America. _

America: Hello? Oh, I guess he hung up. Well, now what-

Switzerland: *Crashes down door and storms in with a gun* WHO. CALLED. ME.

_*Points to America* I had nothing to do with this I swear. _

America: Wait! I had to! I didn't have a choice!

Switzerland: *Chases America*

America: *Runs* I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH LIECHTENSTEIN, I SWEAR!

_Well... Uh..._

**Thanks Guy!****With Bunnies and Music,****Ali~****P.s. I'm so sorry America!**

_Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine. Anyways, the next set of questions are from _**Girlygeek43**_. They ask:_

***Okay but after exams things will be back to normal right? However, like I said you're missing some of the girls form the series.***

_Ha, ha, yes, now that the exams are over things will be back to normal. And, yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot to add them. _

**America: How do you feel about Fox News these days? Personally, I feel that they are some of the lowest forms of news. Heck, personally I don't even think that they should even be called news because I've seen how many times they've openly lied on TV or made these BS claims. For example, they've ranted against "The Lorax," along with the recent studio Gibli film, "The Secret World of Arrietty." and claimed that the movies were "demonizing the 1% and espousing green energy policies." I fail to see the Hollywood connection with, "The Secret World of Arrietty," because it's a Japanese anime film that was based off of a British novel. Also, it seems that they're forgetting that the movie isn't anti business, its based off of Dr Seuss book from the 70s where the message was anti-pollution. What's so wrong with caring about the environment? Then again their claims are almost as laughable as calling Fox News, well news.**

_Well, while we wait for America to be done getting murdered by a very angry Switzy, I have to say something about Fox. I agree with the fact that Fox shouldn't be allowed to be called news. The stuff that they say doesn't make any sense. Especially the attack on bronies they made recently. Filing for disabilities my ass..._

America: *Comes back panting* I... I managed to tell him... That...I had...

_We get it. Just answer the question. _

America: Oh. Well, yeah, Fox can be pretty crazy. I just don't see where they get their stuff from... It can be pretty out there.

**France: I know how you feel about the reign of terror I mean even Thomas Paine was almost sent to the guillotine since while he did support the revolution he didn't agree about killing the king. Other than that what would you do if you had been transported to an Island full of incredibly ugly transvestites and no women like Sanji from One piece? *Here's what they look like ./_cb20111202185030/onepiece/es/images/d/d1/Okamas_vs_ *****Would you hide from them as much as possible, steal one of their boats while they weren't looking, or just swim for it?**

France: Steal one of their boats. I need to be somewhere with some love, no?

**Austria: Allow me to settle the Beethoven argument between you and Germany. His name was Ludwig and I googled it he was in fact German. But don't feel so bad since Mozart actually started composing music since he was 2 years old and played for royalty before he was even 13. On top of that he composed over 600 different types of songs before he was 36.**

Austria: Hm. Well, I guess it doesn't matter where he's from. He was still an amazing composer.

**England: What were your feelings about the Beatles? Personally I think nobody will ever surpass their level of excellency in rock and roll, or music in general.**

England: I think they are a lovely band. It's a real shame that those things happened to John and George. And I agree, I don't think anyone will surpass them.

_Hellz yeah! *Has posters of the Beatles all over my room* George died on my second birthday, though... Makes me sad._

**Germany: In the 1960s when America's boss *JFK* visited why did your people cheer when he said, "I am a Berlin pastry ?"**

Germany: I'm honestly not sure.

***To author a little fun fact about Dr. Seuss, before he wrote children's books he was a political cartoonist during WW2. However, his books still expressed his political views since Dr. Seuss was a liberal. Just look at these alternate titles of Dr Seuss books. ./-1F9KYI_+ ***

_Wow, never knew that. Heh, those titles kinda fit. It sort of looks like the books that he wrote for children had a deeper meaning to them. Anywho, the next set of questions are from _**yami-of-the-darkness**_. Le gasp! OKAMI! Anyways, they ask:_

**hey peeps of the nations . I have a few questions so here they are:****Canada:*snickers* How are your Provinces and Territories?,Do they get in fights (Ontario and Manitoba) a lot ? **

Canada: Um... Yeah, they can get in fights a lot... It can be pretty hard trying to handle them sometimes...

**Can you name them by both names?**

Canada: Um... Yeah...

**What do you think of Canada eh show type thing here is the link: .com/watch?v=Im0hSmg4bvQ&feature=BFa&list=PL38CBC6C38D909248 and what do you think of the voices they use for you and them?**

Canada: *Watches* It's a bit... Odd... And it doesn't sound like me... I'm not that loud...

**Everyone: I dare you all to watch Canada eh as well. Then tell me what you all think ok?**

Russia: That's kinda silly, da?

America: Hahahahahaha! That's not what Thanksgiving is!

China: What is this, aru?

Greece: *Sleeping*

England: ...

France: I'm not sure this sounds like Mathew, mon ami.

Italy: That's kinda funny~!

Romano: Hm.

Spain: ...

_Okay, so that was those were the last questions. Thanks for asking, people! Also, I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but would you mind sending the questions by PM? I'll explain in a response, but I'd prefer it if you sent me them in a message. I'll still respond if you post them in a review, though, so don't get worked up. Again, I'm really sorry for the late update. They'll be back to normal now, I promise! So ask us more questions! Hasta la pasta!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again, everyone! Sorry for the late update (again). Things have been... Pretty bad lately. My grandfather passed away recently, so I've been kind of... Well, let's not get into it. But hopefully things will be back to normal soon. Anyway, we have 8 questions this time! The first set is from _**Akatusukifreak**_. They ask:_

**Okay..I don't know why but, I'm totally obsessed with Prussia TT^TT...He's totally awesome-sauce but also slightly annoying. Only slightly...he doesn't try hard enough! He should be more annoying! Or maybe he's very annoying but he's cute so it balenced itself out..I would like to know!**

_Heh, it's okay, I'm obsessed with Prussia, too! But I think the annoying part in his personality just makes him cuter! _

Prussia: I am not annoying! I am awesome!

**Why is Russia so freaking adorable?**

Russia: Adorable? You're the only one that thinks that.

_Cause he's Russia! And yes, you are adorable, Russia. _

**...would you say yes if he asked you to become one with him?..that would be creepy but I would probably say something along the lines of 'sure' because I feel guilty if I say no to people...**

_Me? Well... I don't really know... If my fan-girl side is talking then I would say yes... My normal person side would probably say... Well, I would say yes either way! He's so FrUKing cute! (See what I did there? *shot*) _

**Why is Englan so awesome?**

England: Awesome? Why, thank you. I'm very flattered.

_Cause he's our Iggy and he's just cool like that. Okay, so the next set of questions is from _**Amanda Opalis**_. They ask:_

**ok first of all!******

**America, do you realize there's a song out there called God bless america, But in the song it says******

**"Stand beside Her and guide Her, through the night with a light from above, etc."******

**just saying. you might wanna contact your boss on that one.**

America: Really? It says that? Wow, I need to talk to him about that...****

**Germany i have to ask, really is it so hard to deal with Austria? He doesn't seem all that bad to me.**

Germany: He's not too bad. But sometimes he can get on my nerves. Like when he forces me to wear underwear that has a giant hole in them. ****

**hey,Romano?******

**Do you hate germany because of who he is? or that your brother won't stop talking about him?**

Romano: Well, I do hate him because Veneziano won't stop talking about him. But, I also hate him because... Well, he keeps hogging my brother! That stupid bastard is ruining me and Fratello's chances of getting close again!

_Aww, the little tomato does care about his fratello!_

Romano: S-shut up!****

**Prussia. What do you do now that you're not a country anymore?**

Prussia: Be awesome of course! Just because I'm not a country, it doesn't mean I can't do that! Kesesesesese~!****

**okay a question for Italy bros, what the heck is with that curl! Noone will explain it to me! ( sorry about the !'s but this is really bugging me.)**

Italy: Well... Uh... *Whispering* It's really sensitive... And whenever someone touches them...

Romano: *Whispering* We get sort of... Well, it makes us feel... Strange. Yeah.

_They basically get a boner. (It's called an e-zone I believe. It has some big fancy name, but I don't remember it)_

Romano: You didn't have to say that out loud!****

**thanks guys!**

Everyone: You're welcome. (Aru)

_Okay, next set of questions are from _**MusicRockerz**_. They ask:_

**MusicR: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Time to torture, ehem, ASK the characters!**

_*Evil snicker* Yes, indeed..._****

**Piri: Hi, everyone! Since MusicRockerz forgot to introduce me, I'll do it myself. I am Maria Clara dela Cruz. Call me Philippines, Piri-tan, or anything else.**

_Le gasp! I have a friend from you! That sounded kind of awkward, but oh well._****

***no one answers*******

**MusicR: Answer, DAMN YOU!******

**Piri: =.= *facepalm* I'm sorry about her...******

**MusicR: What's to be sorry about? Well... Everyone! Watch the Roy Mustang Geico commercial! Act it out! England, you're Roy! America, you're the Geico person, thing. ******

**Piri: I doubt Kuya America's going to last that... With the past nosebleeding and all...**

America: Okay! *Ahem* Could switching to Geico really save you 15% on car insurance? Does Colonel Roy Mustang look dead sexy in a mini skirt?

England: *In a random mini skirt* Yes- wait, HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID I GET INTO A SKIRT?

America: *Passes out nosebleeding*

_*Takes picture* Oh, Iggy. You know I have my ways in getting you into a mini-skirt. _

England: WELL JUST GET ME OUT OF IT, YOU GIT! WHERE ARE MY PANTS?

_*Gives pants* There you go. Now go change. _****

**MusicR: Exactly why I asked that! Greece! *hands over Warriors book* Read! It's about cats that live in the wild!**

Greece: *Takes book and reads the back* Thanks~ It looks cool.

_Ooh, I've read those books. I have all of them. *has no life*_****

**Piri: *on the ground* I give up! I give up with keeping her sane! **

_Hey, sanity does not exist, so trying to keep her sane is impossible! Anyways, what fun is being sane?_****

**MusicR: Japan! *high five* Arigato for blessing the world with Anime and Manga! **

Japan: *Awkwardly high fives back* It was no trouble. I'm glad you enjoy it.****

**Piri: Oh, Kuya Japan! Thanks for the Full Metal Alchemist boxed set! **

Japan: No problem.****

**MusicR: France and the world, any thoughts on the next sentence: I DEEM FRANCE AS FOREVER ALONE! YES! The nation of l'amour doesn't deserve love!**

France: I am not forever alone! I am the country of l'amour! I am never alone~

England: Well, if you're not alone all the time then why the bloody hell do you keep going after everyone?

France: Because I just want to be with more people!

_*Cough*Whore*Cough*_****

**Piri: I thought you like him with Seychelles or Jeanne 'de Arc?******

**MusicR: Nevermind... Austria! Play Bad Apple on the piano while me, Piri, and Japan sing it! Yes Japan! Sing with us! Your song... Well, it came from your country!**

Austria: I would be happy to. *Sits down on a random piano seat*

_Where the hell did you get that? Also, I love that song! I have the Japanese and English versions on my computer!_

Japan: Um... I guess I could do that...****

**Piri: *warming up voice*******

**MusicR/Piri: BYEEE! See you next time!**

_Bye~! Okay, the next set of questions are from _**AnglezReaper**_. They ask:_

**Hello Whitehawk-san,I find this story amusing and even though I'm not a fan of yaoi I must agree that torturing these guys are entertaining so I decided to review and be one of the... ahem, torturers of our beloved Hetalia cast, but for now I shall express my loving side first...the sadistic one later...fufufufu~**

_Thank you~! I'm glad that you like it! And yes, they are very entertaining to torture._****

**Oh by the way,you can adress me as Reaper-chan whitehawk-san [smiles and high fives whitehawk-san]**

_*High fives Reaper-chan*_****

**To England: Hello Aking Mahal~ Hehe try figuring that one out Arthur since you don't like being called Iggy, I Shall call you 'aking mahal' from now on even if you disagree :3~**

England: Well, I guess it's better than 'Iggy'...****

**Oh before a I forget *hands Arthur a white rose and a batch of freshly baked blueberry streusel scones and a pot of steaming jasmine tea* you can share them to the rest of the counties if you want 'aking mahal'~ and don't worry they are edible and not poisoned.**

England: Thank you! I am very grateful~****

**I must confess I'm one of your few million fans though I'm not a rabid one [god forbid] I like your Tsundere attitude and if you don't know the meaning of Tsundere ask Japan~**

England: Few million fans? I never realized I was that popular... And I will make sure to ask Japan what Tsundere means later on.****

**And don't worry Aking Mahal like you're eyebrows as it is ignore Francis from calling you ugly at least your a kick ass sexy pirate back in the days no?**

England: Why, thank you. And thank you again. I really do miss those days... ****

**As for the dare, I dare America,Prussia and 'Aking Mahal' to dance 'Moves like a Jagger' . As for Francis I dare you to eat Arthur's scones till chapter five [smirks evilly]**

America: Ooh, that song is awesome!

Prussia: *Watches video of the dance* Kesesesesese~ I can dance that!

England: ... You want me to dance to that?

_Yes! Now be a good Iggy and do what Reaper-chan says! _

England: Fine...

America, Prussia, and England: *Dances to Moves Like Jagger*

France: You want me to eat his scones? I'm not sure those are even edible, mon ami...

_Too bad. You can eat one at the end of each chapter. _****

**That's all for now, see you all later~ [Gives Arthur a hug and a quick peck on each of his cheeks]**

England: *Blushes* Thank you...****

**with lots of love, kisses and scones,******

**AngelzReaper**

_Bye, Reaper-chan~ Okay, the next set is from _**kuttiepie3**_. They ask:_

**Hola amigos~******

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA TIME FOR SUFFERIN- I MEAN FUN!******

**Well my first dare is for england- england you must shave frances head bald no loopholes I covered them in duck tape so hah france.**

France: But mon cher! I love my hair!

England: *Pulls out razor* Ha, ha, Frog! You can't get of it this time!

France: No! *Runs*

_*Grabs France's arm and hands him to England*_

England: Thank you! *Shaves France's head* Ha! Now who has the bad hair!

France: But my hair! My beautiful hair!

_*Takes picture* This is so going on the internet!_****

**Next is for everyone- dress up as vocaloids most of you will gave to be girls**

_(Sorry if I'm missing any characters. I don't really remember all of them so I'm using a character archive)_

Japan: *Dresses up as Miku Hatsune*

Prussia: *Dresses up as Kaito* At least I get to be a guy! Kesesesese~

Italy: *Dresses up as Rin* This is kinda cute~

Romano: *Dresses up as Len* I can't believe you are making me do this!

Spain: *Dresses up as Meiko* You look so cute, Lovi!

Romano: Shut up!

China: *Dresses up as Megpoid* Why are you making me do this, aru?

England: *Dresses up as Lily* *Grumble*

Hungary: *Dresses up as Luka*

_*Takes picture* You can all go change back, now. _****

**Ta-ta for now~**

_Bye~ Next set is from _****_. They ask:_

**Hi!******

**I hope you all have been doing alright...**

_Oh, they're fine. Besides the fact that France just got his head shaved, they're alright._****

**Now My Dare: 2 names******

**France and England******

**okay, you two must sling shot watermelons at each others without any protective gear on. Good Luck!**

_*Pulls our camera* This is going on the internet, too._

France: Haven't I had enough of the dares today?

_No. *Hands France and England watermelons and slingshots* Now get to it._

France: But- *Gets hit with a watermelon* Ow!

England: I'm not letting you get the first hit, frog!

France: So, that's how you want to play, huh? Fine! *Slingshots watermelon at England*

_This is going to take a while. *Videotaping*_****

**That's it for Dares so yea.******

**I hope you all hae a nice day******

**With Bunnies and Music******

**Ali~**

_Next set is from _**Girlygeek43**_. They ask:_

***Wait a minute you're like 12 years old? Aren't you a bit young to be on here? I'm just asking because I'm curious.***

_12? Where'd you hear that? *Is confused* No, I'm not 12. _****

**America: Tell me about it, Fox news just makes everything up and just wants to find almost anything to attack anything they don't understand.**

America: Heh, heh, yeah... I've been thinking about talking to my boss about stopin' them, but I dunno...****

**England: I am quite fascinated by William Shakespeare, however were you ever aware that his plays based on history were usually historically inaccurate? I feel Horrible histories should explain. .com/watch?v=JxTim7fJLis**

England: *Stops throwing watermelons* Hm? Oh, yes, I am very aware of that. Despite his wonderful plays, he could be quite inaccurate at times. *Shoots another melon at France*****

**Austria: BTW I was talking about Moztart when I meant over 600 pieces of music, he was Austrian.******

**Italy: I feel many teenagers take after Lenardo Da Vinchi because from what history tells us, he was a huge procrastinator. Seriously, it literally took him 12 years to finish the Mona Lisa, also France didn't steal the Mona Lisa like the rumors say, it was because he spent his last few years in France so the painting was left there and took it because they found it. You know, finders keepers.**

Italy: Ve~, he was a pretty big procrastinator... But his art was still amazing~! And I'm glad Big Brother France didn't steal it. But I still wish I had it...

***BTW you had a pretty good point about congress, I mean they're going to be glared at when more people find out that they are purposely making the economy worse just to get obama out of office.***

_Heh, I'm glad you think so. I honestly can't wait for that to happen. I'm so tired of all those stupid commercials about Obama supposedly not caring about anything else but money. The reason we're in so much debt is Congress's fault. Anywho, the next set of questions is from _**yami-of-the-darkness**_. They ask:_

**hey it yami here .******

**Canada: Oh . that must be awful for what are they?...Does BC give you "Happy Brownies"?...Canada do you know what "Happy Brownies" are? *laughs off the chair* if you do not know what "Happy Brownies" are *gives happy brownies to Canada***

Canada: Um... I'm not sure what 'Happy Brownies' are... But thank you...****

**Russia: I agree...Can I give you a hug? *hugs***

Russia: Of course~ *hugs*****

**America:...Yes it is at least for us Canadians . silly america *hugs***

America: *hugs back*****

**China: *shakes head in disappointment* China, China Can i give you a hug?**

China: I guess, aru. *Hugs*****

**England: what no comment .**

England: No, no comment. It was kind of... odd. ****

**France: *hugs* I know but isn't funny ^^**

France: *hugs back* Yes, in a way.****

**Italy: You are so right ^^ *gives pasta to Italy* can i give you a hug?**

Italy: Thank you! And of course~! *hugs*****

**Romano: what no comment why? ^^ can i give you a hug?**

Romano: I don't know it was just weird... Ugh, I guess. *hugs*****

**Spain: What no comment as well awww *Pouts* can i give you a hug?**

Spain: Aw, don't pout amigo! And of course I can give you a hug! *hugs*****

**Nordics: does Vinland mean anything to you? For Your Information : Vinland is Canada .**

Nordics: Never heard of it.

_I swear to god..._****

**(That's right America! Canada is older then you)**

America: Who?

_*Slaps America*_

America: Ow! What was that for!

_Canada is your brother! Remember him!_****

**EVERYONE: I dare you to watch this: .com/watch?v=YHGE66Ol2s0&feature=autoplay&list=PL38CBC6C38D909248&playnext=2 I would like your feedback please (Canada first please)******

**(Everything is true got it get it good no if and/or buts about it it *Death glares to Everyone (not Russia though)***

Canada: Yeah... I really missed Papa France then... *Whispering* Stupid England...

England: I heard that!

America: Hahahaha~ Iggy got told by Ca... Cana... Something.

France: Oh, if only you understood what he was saying, Angleterre~

Russia: That's pretty funny, da~

China: Seriously, what is this, aru?

Germany: ...

Italy: The mean scary Britain got bit, ve~! That's funny!

Romano: That's still weird.

Japan: ...

Greece: *Still sleeping*

Spain: Odd. But funny~

_England was such an ass in that. Okay, so those were the last questions. Again, I'm sorry for the late update. Hopefully things will get better! Oh, yeah, France! Eat this scone! *Stuffs a random scone made by England into France's mouth*_

France: Mft! *Spits it out* What was that for?

_It was a dare, remember?_

France: ... Mon cher, please don't make me eat it. I'll die.

_Exactly. Now eat! *Gives scone*_

France: ... Fine. *Takes and eats scone*

_Are you dead yet?_

France: Um... *Cough* I don't... *Cough*

_Okay then... So, see you guys next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! I'm sooooo sorry for the late update again. Depression is hitting me pretty hard, so I was just trying to take a break from everything. Like I said in the last update, my grandfather passed away and I've been feeling pretty shitty. I've just been sort of hiding and drowning myself in fanfiction and video games, so I haven't really had the motivation to update. Again, I'm really sorry. If updates are a little irregular or late, it's not because I'm dead or anything. But, let's hope I can get over whatever the hell is bugging me at the time and get a new chapter written. Anyways, we have 6 sets of questions this time. First set is from _**yami-of-the-darkness**_. They ask:_

**Everyone thank you for the hugs**

Everyone: You're welcome. (Aru)

**Canada: WOW are you Okay? you are acting Giggly .**

Canada: Giggly? I-I'm okay.

**Russia: :) thanks for the hug. Can I have another on?**

Russia: You're welcome. And of course. *Hugs*

**China: Canada Eh! Is about Getting to know a lot more about Canada then you already know (which is probably true)**

China: Hm. Okay, aru.

**France: You are so warm *cuddles***

France: Ohonhonhon~

_France, no kidnapping people, got it? _

France: I was never thinking of doing that, mon ami!

_Sure..._

**Italy: Aww can I give you another hug? yes yes England got bitten by young Canada *high fives***

Italy: Of course! *hugs*

**Romano: . *hugs***

Romano: Ugh, get off me!

**Spain: hehe *hugs***

Spain: *hugs back* You sure like hugs, don't you amigo?

**Nordics: WHAT WHAT WHAT *gives death glares* and i dare you to read this: . **

Nordics: *reads* (Sorry, I'm terrible with them .)

**Norway and Denmark: do you or do you not remember a little boy with light blond hair and Purplish eye color?**

Norway: Vaguely.

Denmark: Eh, a little.

**EVERYONE: I dare you to watch this: watch?vluO5khENc20&featureautoplay&listPL38CBC6C38D909248&playnext1**

_(Sorry, the video won't work. It says it's not available. Sorry bout that.)_

**England: War of 1812 Canada did burn down The White House and you did not got it *death glares***

England: Okay, okay! I get it...

**Germany: I am so so sorry please for give me *puppy dog face* can I give you a hug?**

Germany: For what? But yes, you can have a hug. *hugs*

**(tell me what you think Please and thank you)****Peace Out hommies! Yami is out of here!**

_Bye~! Okay, the next set is from _**anon**_. They ask:_

**Italy: What are your thoughts on the "Germany is Holy Roman Empire" Theory?**

Italy: It would be amazing if it were true! I really miss Holy Rome... *sniff*

_Awww... *Hugs Italy*_**  
****  
****Prussia, is the theory true?**

Prussia: Hm? I dunno. I just found Germany when he was little. But I never knew where he came from. It might be.

**To all: have you ever heard of the webcomic "Scandinavia and the World?"**

Everyone: Never heard of it. (Aru)

_Okay, next set is from _**AngelzReaper**_. They ask:_

**I'm back hehe Thank you very much for doing my dares Whitehawk-san [huggles] I was kind of down before reading this because I have a freaking writer's block ugh .; but after I reading this, I finally found some inspiration to write so thank you, you made my day**

_*huggles* You're welcome! I'm glad I could help~_

**England: Hello 'aking mahal' if you are curious of what 'aking mahal' means, it means 'my love' in my language :3 Glad you like the scones and tea [hands him a second white rose] and if you don't get the hint as for what the roses are for then *chuckles and smiles lovingly* I'm counting you 'aking mahal'X3 I wonder how many chapters it will take until you say yes? kufufufu : don't worry I'm persistent and i wonder if whitehawk-san will allow me to court you? [please say yes whitehawk-san TT] You can call me Reaper-chan Arthur and don't worry I don't bite...much hehe see you later 'aking mahal' 3[hugs and pecks you on the forehead and then gently kisses your right hand] hope you say yes soon!**

_Of course you can! _

England: 'M-my love'? *Takes rose* I-I'm very flattered, Reaper-chan... *blushes*

_Awwwwwwwwww... So cute!_

**Canada: Hi Matthew your my second favorite char [huggles Matthew and kisses him on the forehead] feel the love!**

Canada: *blushes* Thank you...

**Japan: Thank you for giving us ANIME and J-Pop! [huggles Kiku] your the best and I hope you can teach me how to handle a katana in the future**

Japan: You're very welcome. And I'd be happy to.

**Prussia: Hi mister awesome! I like your crimson colored eyes and pale hair they are very unique and I love your character :3 and because of that you can have a hug from moi [huggles prussia] oh have some wurst and beer too [hands wursts and beer] remember to share with Germany okies?**

Prussia: Thank you! *huggles* Of course I can share!

**America: OMG OMG OMG! I WATCHED THE AVENGERS DUDE AND A FELL IN LOVE WITH IT [Faints] I'm okay don't worry [stands from the floor] captain America was sooooo sexy gosh X3 and because of that epic film I shall give you two big macs and an extra large cola and a huggle o.o [hands aforementioned goods and gives America a bone crushing huggle]**

America: I KNOW RIGHT? That movie was AWESOME! And thanks!

**France:Uhh well, even if you're perverted you have a great Japanese seiyuu he's funny and has a great attitude so uhh [gives France a bear hug and hopes that he doesn't violate her for hugging Francis] and if he does 'Aking Mahal' you can make him walk on the plank [shares a smirk with Arthur]**

France: Perverted? Moi? Mon cher, you must be mistaken! I'm not perverted, but thank you. *hugs back*

England: *smirks* You heard her, frog, no violating!

France: But I would never-

_France, we all know you would. _

**Okay for the dares hehe [puts and evil smirk and laughs a full blown kira laugh]****First dare,****I dare Romano to sit on Spain's lap for three chapters, he can't complain and bad mouth Spain while he is in Spain's lap.**

Romano: Ugh... Do I have to?

_Yep._

Romano: Fine... *Sits on Spain's lap* But if you try anything, basta-

_Romano, no cussing._

Romano: *Muttering*

Spain: *Pets Romano's head* You're so cute when you're angry!

**Hungary-san you can film this :3**

Hungary: Way ahead of you! *videotaping*

**Second dare,****I dare dear France to not flirt or be perverted for three chapters, he must act like a proper gentleman :3**

France: I'll try, mon ami, but no promises.

**Third Dare,****This dare is for China, whitehawk-san you must confess all the hello kitty merchandise Yao-san has and he can't touch or hug them for three chapters**

China: B-but, please! I can't go without them, aru!

_Yes you can. Now cough them up. _

China: B-but... Fine... *Gives all of his Hello Kitty merchandise*

_God, China... *Stuffs merchandise in a black bag*_

**Final Dare,****I dare 'aking mahal' to dress like a kick ass pirate and act like a pirate for three chapters :3**

England: I-I guess...

_No protest? I think our Iggy is favoring a certain Reaper-chan a bit..._

England: I am not! I'm... I'm just being kind, that's all!

_Sure... Now put on the pirate outfit!_

England: *Takes outfit and goes to change* *Comes back in the pirate outfit and sits down*

**That's all for now whitehawk-san, take care guys****with lots of love, kisses and scones,****AngelzReaper**

_Bye~! Okay, next set of questions are from _**Girlygeek43**_. They ask:_

***You said George died on your 2nd birthday which was in 2001 so I did the math.***

_Ah, yeah, that must've been a typo then. I'll go back and change that. _

England: Yeah, he wrote most of his plays during the reign of Elizabeth the first and his play Richard III was part of Tudor propaganda to make Richard III look bad. Other than that how did you manage to work with King George the 1st? I'm asking this because historically he wasn't British, he was really from Germany and didn't understand much English.

England: It was difficult. Him not speaking English caused a lot of problems. Luckily we were able to get by with not too many misunderstandings. It was more of a problem with him being unpopular with my people than anything else.

**America: Free speech allows them to do this BS though. I really think that maybe there should be a law saying that if you're a news station you can't allow your employees to lie on TV because that's not news.**

America: Yeah, you're right... But that's a good idea! I'll see if I can convince my boss to do something like that. Hopefully.

Italy: What's important is that the Mona Lisa is safe. Trust me, when I was in Paris last summer I was told that the Louvre took many security measures to make sure its safe. This includes an alarm that's incredibly loud if someone were to step into a certain distance within the painting, and a glass case that's completely bullet and thief proof. Other than that other Renaissance artist were also kind of known for not finishing their work due to commissions they had to fill out for so many people. So it was like one painter was paid to create a picture for someone, but then another guy comes around and says they want a painting and would pay them even more, so unfinished works weren't rare.

Italy: Ve~ that's good! I'm glad that it's safe! Yeah, there was a lot of unfinished stuff.

Germany: I did research and as I mentioned to Austria, Beethoven was from Germany but despite not composing over 600 different pieces of music, he did compose over half of his music when he was deaf.

Germany: Yes, it was a wonder how he did it. He was definitely an inspiring man.

*True fact: King George the 1st became king of England since none of Queen Anne's children survived past the age of 10 years old, and he was the only protestant living relative she had. But its true he didn't understand English too well and this made him quite unpopular with the people since they found it strange that their king didn't understand their language.*

_Yeah, it was definitely a big thing. Anyways, the next set of questions are from _**CaraBearCara101**_. They ask:_

**I'm Back! And I brought Sealand with me!**

**Sealand: Yah! That's right, how do you like me now! YOU WILL ALL LISTEN TO ME!**

_Wait a second, didn't I have Sealand...? *Looks to his seat to see he's not there* Never mind. _

**Okay, first let's give France his hair back! *cast's magic spell***

France: Thank you, mon ami! Thank you!

**Now time for DARE'S! England I dare you to be nicer to Sealand and say at least five thing's you like about him:)**

**Sealand: Yah! And I dare you to agree I'm a country!**

England: Ugh, fine... Well Sealand's very... Outgoing... And he's quite brave... And... He's not afraid to fight, that's for sure. And... Uh... I can't think of anything else. But, you're a MICRO-NATION Sealand. That is all I will admit to.

**America dare for you now *Evil grin* I dare you to show England the toy solgers you still have!**

**Sealand: America play's with doll's?**

England: You still have those soldiers?

America: Um... Uh... What are you talking about! I don't have toy soldiers! Nope, I don't!

_America, we all know you do. _

America: But... Fine. I still have them... But they're at my house so I can't show you! Ha!

England: ...

**Japan! I dare you to make a second season of Ouran High School Host Club!**

Japan: I'll try. It's not very easy to make them.

_Heh, heh, Valve can't count to three and apparently Japan can't count to two. They would make great friends. (*shot for stupid non-funny joke*)_

**China I dare you to dress up as hello kitty and snuggle with Greece:)**

China: *sighs* Well, at least I get something with Shinatty-chan...

_*Hands Hello Kitty costume* Now change!_

China: *goes in other room and changes* *comes back and snuggles with Greece* I can't believe you're making me do this...

Greece: *still asleep*

_*takes pictures* So. Freaking. Cute!_

**Sealand: I don't get it...**

**Opp's! I better get the young child out of here. Who know's what you guy's will be dared to do next! Come on Sealand let's go play chubby bunny!**

**Sealand: Okay:)**

***Bolth skip into a portal that surprisingly nobody noticed***

_Bye~! Okay, next set of questions are from _**Philippines XD**_. They ask:_

**Kumusta! (Hello)**

Everyone: Hello. (aru)

**Little Phili here!**

**First for you people who don't know my history. Here is some. My papa is Spain. I'm friends with pretty much everyone and my weapons are yoyos and Philippine fighting sticks! Hola Papa Spain! *hugs* How has Romano been treating you? ;)**

Spain: *hugs* He's been great! He's actually on my lap right now!

Romano: I was forced to!

**I only have one question..**

**All the following semes of these pairing must answer!**

**Spamano, Gerita, PruCan, and RusChina**

**What are your guys most 'fun' fantasys of your lovers?**

Spain: Well... I remember having this very strange dream about Romano once... I'd rather not go into details if you don't mind... Romano would get pretty angry.

Romano: *glares*

Germany: *blushing* I've never had any fantasies of Italy. Never.

_Sure you haven't..._

Italy: Germany has fantasies of me? Ve, that's sweet!

Germany: I've never had fantasies!

Prussia: Well, there was one time when I had this dream that Mattie basically came to my house basically begging for me to-

Canada: I did what?

Prussia: Kesesesese~ Nothing, nothing at all.

Russia: Well, I've never really had too many fantasies. There was one a very interesting dream, though... Very 'fun', da?

***evil smile* And now for my dares...**

**Romano: I dare you to wear that short tight maids dress I found in your closet the last time I came over, and you have you wear it for TWO chapters! XD**

Romano: But I'm already sitting on Spain's lap! Do I really have to wear that too? And wait a second, HOW DID YOU FIND THAT?

Spain: Aw, come one, I think you would look cute~!

Romano: ... Fine... *goes in other room and changes then sits back down on Spain's lap* I swear if you try anything, I will kill you.

**Prussia: You have to call everyone awesome and yourself not awesome**

Prussia: Aw, come on! I can't NOT call myself awesome! Because I am! But... Fine. You all are... awesome.

**England: You must dress up as Britanna Angle!**

England: Do I have to?

_Yes. _

England: Ugh... Fine. *Goes in another room and changes* Happy?

_Very. *Takes pictures.*_

**America: EAT IGGY'S COOKING! And no sayng it taste bad**

America: But if I do that I'll die! His food is deadly!

England: It is not you git! Look, I already have some scones right here! Here! *gives America scones*

America: ... Fine. *Eats scone* Um... *cough* It's uh... *cough* interesting...

**Russia: Become one with China! And not in the world way if you know what I mean ;)**

Russia: Where is China?

_Oh, he's asleep with Greece on the couch. Hey, China, wake up! *slaps China's head*_

China: Ow! What was that for, aru? And why am I on the couch with Greece?

_It was a dare from earlier. And-_

Russia: You have to become one with me! *beams*

China: WHAT.

_It's a dare, you have to do it._

China: But...! Fine... *stands up*

Russia: Yay! *picks China up and carries him in another room*

China: Hey! Wait a second, aru!

_*snickers* Now I'm glad I put up cameras in the other rooms..._**  
Papa Spain and Germany: Papa you will love your hermana for this! I dare papa to pull on Roma's curl while Germany pulls on Ita's for TEN MINUTES! Ita and Roma can NOT do anything to stop them!**

Romano: No! He can't do that! No way!

Italy: ...

Spain: Sorry, Lovi, a dare is a dare. *pulls curl*

Romano: C-chigi...

Germany: ... Do I have to?

_Yes. Sorry, Italy. _

Italy: ...

**France: This is payback for what you tried to doing to me during the Chistmas party you fucking bastard! You can not say anything perverted for the next two chapters. And if you do I will come over and slap you in the face with my yoyos and fighting sticks!**

France: Okay, okay! I won't be perverted. Just don't slap me!

**Japan: Don't worry I forgive you for the whole World War 2 thing when you tortured me and pretty much left me scared and in pain... Anyway I dare you to wear a very small cat outfit!**

Japan: ... I'm very sorry about that... And... Do I have to?

_Yes. Now. Small cat outfit. Here *gives cat outfit*_

Japan: ... *Goes and changes* *Comes out blushing*

_Oh my god, Greece, wake up!_

Greece: Hm?

_Look at Japan!_

Greece: Japan... You're a kitty. *pets*

Japan: *blushes*

**Canada: I'm just helping you to get notice here, I am your friend after all. You have to wear a very tight ALL leather outfit for two chapters!**

Canada: ... Well, maybe I'll get noticed... *leaves room and changes into a leather outfit* ... *blushes*

_... Oh. My. God. You look hot. _

Canada: *blushes*

Bye everyone I love you all 3!

**P.S. *evil I'm going to kill you face* If you guys don't do these dares and answer my question I will come after you in your sleep and do terrible things to you with my yoyos and fighting sticks!**

**Later!**

_Bye~! Okay, that was all for questions. I'll try to get back on schedule for updates. (Also, sorry for being OOC at moments. So much fanservice in this chapter. xD) See you guys next time! _


End file.
